Saki's girlfriend
by Wendypower
Summary: What could happen if Oroku Saki's mother would interfere in his love life? Based on 1987 cartoon!


_**SAKI'S GIRLFRIEND**_

_ A/N: This a fanfic based on the TMNT episode "Shredder's Mom" from 1990. As in the original episode, Shredder's mom has seen her son on TV and has come to the Technodrome in order to help Shredder and Krang take over the world by increasing Earth's temperature with a large mirror placed in Dimension X._

_ But in this fic, Irma accidentally walks through a portal and ends up in the Technodrome, and Shredder's mom thinks, she's her son's girlfriend. This is the theme of the fic. As I'm not very good at writing in an epic style, I did it more like a film script. _

_My native language is not English, but I hope the fic will be understandable, nevertheless! _

**Disclaimer note: I don't own TMNT or any of the characters involved, and I respect the copyright of the concept. This fic is only written out of love for the favourite show of my childhood. **

_Irma has just landed in the Technodrome and walks carefully through the metal hallways. _

_Irma, in a mystified voice, while touching the metal walls: _"Wow… Where am I… And how did I get here…"

_She arrives at an automatic door, which opens, and she enters the main computer room, where Krang (in his glass bowl helmet robot body), Shredder and Shredder's mom Miyoko stand with their backs turned to Irma. They are looking at the large computer screen showing the effect of the temperature increase on Earth. All three of them are laughing in their characteristic evil way. Rocksteady and Bebop stand some steps behind them and look up at the screen, not understanding what's going on. Irma sees Rocksteady, Bebop and Shredder, whom she recognises from other episodes. She gives a loud gasp, and everybody turns to her. _

_Shredder, in a surprised, but still villainous voice: "_It's Irma!" _He takes a step forward in her direction: _"How did you get in?!"

_Irma, stuttering from anxiety, while her eyes turn from Shredder to the other villains and back again: _"I don't know…"

_Shredder: _"Oh, nevermind." _He clenches his fists._ "She must have come through one of our numerous portals. Bebop! Rocksteady! Grab her!" _Points at Irma. _"When the blasted turtles find out that she is here, they will come to rescue her, and then we'll have them!" _Clenches one fist again and laughs._

_Bebop and Rocksteady grab Irma, who complains about their brutal behaviour, and they tie her to a chair in front of the other villains. Shredder is standing with his arms across, while he supervises Irma being tied up, his eyes narrowing. Miyoko is looking very intensely at Irma and then turns her eyes to Shredder. _

_Shredder: _"Well done, mutants."

_Bebop: _"Gee, thanks, boss."

_Miyoko, stands up to Shredder: _"Saki?"

_Shredder turns to her: _"Yes, what is it?"

_Miyoko: _"Saki, is that your girlfriend?"

_Shredder's eyes widen out, he freezes in his pose. Then he quickly regains the ability to speak: _"No!"

_Bebop and Rocksteady are looking at Shredder. Krang has turned away from the screen and is looking, too. A gloating smile appears on his face._

_Miyoko waves her hand at Shredder, as if she doesn't believe him: _"Well, well, don't you think I know a romance, when I see one, son?"

_Shredder is totally unable to do anything, he is just standing there, eyes wide open. Krang starts laughing. _

_Krang: _"It's just like my favourite soap! No, no, wait, it's **better **than my favourite soap!"

_Miyoko, to her son, in an annoyed voice: _"And you didn't even have time to come and introduce her to me?!"

_Shredder, making a sweeping gesture with his hands. In a voice that is hurt, because she doesn't believe him, and also very annoyed because of the entire situation: _"But, mother, she is **not **my girlfriend!"

_Krang keeps on laughing, louder and louder. Bebop and Rocksteady grunt from surprise and grin sheepishly. _

_Rocksteady: _"Gee, boss, I never knew you had a **girlfriend**."

_Shredder clenches his fists and makes wild gestures in the air, shouting: _"Will you shut up, you mutant idiots!"

_Miyoko turns to Irma, who is just as surprised and embarrased as Shredder, her mouth hanging open, while staring at Miyoko, as she comes closer. The only sound to be heard is Krang's hysterical laughter._

_Miyoko: _"Well, young lady, I see what happens when a mother is not around to give her son good advise. You are not good enough for my Saki, I know that for sure!"

_Krang laughs, if possible, even louder. _

_Miyoko: _"You shouldn't be going out with him. You should find someone of your own league, like for example this creature." _She nods in Krang's direction. Krang's hysterical laughter stops immediately. He looks like someone who just got slapped in the face with a fish. _

_Irma struggles with the cords around her body. Even though she is highly surprised by the turn of events, she recognises an insult, when she hears one, and mutters: _"We'll see about that, lady!"

_Shredder, Miyoko and Krang are still looking at the screen, working on their evil plan. After his mother took over the main part of this job, Shredder has been pushed to the sidelines, and he just stands and stares at the screen, not really knowing what is going on. Krang and Miyoko are handling everything, even flirting a bit, and they are laughing at Shredder, who seems to have been left speechless, not able to defend himself. _

_Irma is still tied to the chair. Her seat is uncomfortable, and she is clearing her throat very loudly in order to attract attention to her being there. _

_Shredder, turns in her direction, dismissive: _"What? What is it?"

_Irma, anxious by talking to a villain, but also annoyed: _"It's not that I want to interrupt your great plans and all that, but how long am I gonna sit here?!"

_Shredder, still in the dismissive tone: _"I don't know. It depends on those stupid friends of yours. We have left them a message, that they should come here soon, or else, I would crush you!" _His voice raises in the last part of the sentence, and he is shaking his fist at her. _

_Irma: _"Gee…"

_Shredder, with an evil smile: _"But they just seem too busy to come and rescue you, don't they?" _Making a crushing gesture with his one hand. _

_Miyoko, who has been busy talking to Krang, turns to Shredder: _"Saki! Stop acting like a lovebird! Something's wrong with the mirror reflecting the rays of the sun to Earth. The angle is suddenly wrong, and we have tried everything to correct it, but it is not working! I need you to go up there and find out what's blocking the mechanism!"

_Shredder, insulted: _"Me? Why me? Why don't we send those mutant freaks?" _Points at Bebop and Rocksteady, who are playing tennis in the background. They get closer and closer to Irma, until the ball rushes over her head. The ball is very close, and she ducks her head. _

_Irma: _"Hey, boys, be careful."

_Rocksteady, looks around: _"Mutant freaks, boss? Where? Where?"

_Shredder: _"I meant you, you stupid fools! Go through the portal to the mirror and find out what's wrong!"

_Bebop, in a disappointed voice: _"But, boss, we just had so much fun… Why don't we send her?" _He points at Irma._

_Shredder: _"Are you nuts?! She's our prisoner. If we send her, she will escape and seek the turtles, and they will never show up here!"

_Irma, sighing, to herself: _"Well, they don't do that anyway."

_Rocksteady: _"Okay, okay, but we just have to finish our match first!" _He slams the ball, and in an attempt to catch it, Bebop jumps into the air but looses his balance and trips over Irma on the chair. The chair lands on Rocksteady's foot, and he cries out in pain. Rocksteady hits Bebop, and suddenly they are in a fight. They leave Irma on the floor. _

_Irma, sighing again: _"So much for a relationship."

_Shredder, rolling his eyes, before bursting with anger: _"Now, you fools! Go! Go, or I will crush you like insects!"

_Bebop, in an insulted and slightly confused voice: _"I thought you were going to crush **her**, boss, not us." _They put the chair with Irma in an upright position, before they grunt discontentedly and leave through the portal._

_Krang, who has the gloating smile back on his face, turns to Shredder: _"Well, Shredder, you are not only going to crush her, are you. You also have a crush **on **her! Remember that!"

_Shredder, growling: _"Will you stop that, Krang!"

_Krang, a thoughtful look on his face: _"Hmm…" _Then he laughs out hysterically: _"No! I will not! I have never had so much fun in my entire life! And – I have lived for centuries, you know."

_Shredder comes closer to Krang. He has a very angry look in his eyes while speaking in a low, ominous voice: _"You will regret all this, Krang. When those blasted turtles show up to rescue their little lady friend, we will destroy them, **and **her as well, and you will take back your words!"

_Krang: _"Well, Shredder, you shouldn't reveal your dirty mind in front of your girlfriend like that."

_Shredder, angrily, while he is pounding his helmet with his fists: _"How many times do I need to say it! She is **not **my girlfriend! I don't have any! I am the future ruler of the universe, I am **not **into stupid, idiotic things like love and romance! I – don't – need – a – girlfriend – ever!"

_Miyoko, laughing, winking at Krang: _"Excactly like his father!" _Then her expression changes to anger, and she grumbles to herself: _"But still, I am mad about not being introduced to her – then I could stop him from going any further with this girl. What good is she? Only sitting around on a chair, not doing anything in the household."

_Krang, in a cloying voice: _"I hope you intend to invite me to the wedding, Shredder!" _He wipes a tear from his eyes with one of his tentacles. _"I love weddings, I always have to shed a tear… What am I talking about… I have never been to one – invitations always seem to get stuck in the intergalactic mail system of Dimension X, hmm…" _Krang gets a sudden puzzled look on his face, then forgets about it and looks at Shredder again with an innocent smile._

_Shredder, his eyes very narrow, and his voice still low: _"No, Krang, I **don't **intend to invite you to any wedding, but I **do **intend to invite you to your own funeral!" _Then he runs after Krang, who sets up a scared face and runs away as fast as his robot legs can carry him. He runs around Irma on the chair with Shredder after him, screaming out loud in fear. Suddenly he trips over Irma's chair, and Shredder trips over him and Irma. They end up as a big heap on the floor, covered by Shredder's purple cape. _

_There is total silence, but then, suddenly, a loud cry from Krang's voice is heard. He jumps up from under the cape, and Shredder gets after him. Irma's chair has fallen to the floor again, but now to the other side. Her eyes are wide open, her mouth shut tightly. Krang runs into a hallway, and Shredder intends to run after him, but then he stops and lifts Irma and her chair to an upright position._

_Shredder, sounding suddenly tired: _"Sorry about that."

_Irma: _"It's okay. I'll survive."

_Shredder nods at her, then turns around very fast and runs after Krang down the hallway. His shouting voice is heard through the corridor, getting more distant, as he gets far away into the Technodrome: _"Wait for me, you blistering brain! I have some unfinished business with you!"

_Miyoko, suspicious: _"What are they doing? Abandoning their work, are they! Hmm… I always have to do everything myself…" _She switches on a television screen, from which she is able to follow the work of Rocksteady and Bebop on the large mirror. They run around on the surface of the mirror, gliding and laughing, throwing small pieces of meteorites after one another, not working at all._

_Miyoko, shouting: _"Mutants! What are you doing! You were supposed to work up there, not act like yourselves!"

_Rocksteady: _"Eh, boss, madam boss, we have done workin'! We found this one –" _he shows a meteorite stone as big as a palm to the camera, _"it was stuck in the machinery, but we removed it! We think the thing is gonna work now."

_Bebop pushes Rocksteady aside and points at the camera, saying in a proud voice: _"Yeah, it's not only gonna work - it's gonna work perfectly!"

_Miyoko turns off the television screen and switches on another, from which she can see the entire mirror. She tries out the steering buttons, and the mirror blades change their positions easily. _

_Miyoko, triumphant: _"Ah, so good! It is working." _Then she gets a distressed look. _"But – when I have to find the correct angle…" _She tries out different positions of the mirror blades and aims for the sunbeams, but it seems she is not able to catch the beams. She takes some steps back and looks at the screen, squinting, rubbing her eyes, and then lets her arms sink in despair: _"I forgot my glasses back home…"

_Then a sudden idea gets hold of her, and she turns to Irma: _"You there! Saki's girlfriend! Make yourself useful! You aim, and I steer! You just say, when the mirror reflects the rays of the sun correctly, then I will secure the blades in that position!"

_Irma gulps and looks at the small, but imposing Japanese woman in the light pink kimono: _"O-Okay, madam."

_She takes a closer look at the widescreen from her chair and starts to direct Miyoko's movements: _"A little bit to the left, just a slight bit!"

_Miyoko: _"Left, you say… Hm, then I should do this…" _She tries to turn the blades left, but they don't react as she expects them to. _

_Miyoko clenches her fists and raises her arms, not unlike the way her son always does it: _"Stupid thing! I thought it was going to work perfectly!"

_Irma, in an insecure voice: _"Eh, madam, when the blades need to go left, then you just have to turn left… It's a mirror image, you are seeing, but that doesn't mean, that it's all on its head. It's just like driving a car."

_Miyoko looks at Irma, astonished. Then her normal, villainous look turns back upon her face, and she mutters to herself: _"Such a clever girl! Hm…"

_Irma gets on with the directing, and soon the mirror reflects the sunbeams perfectly. The beams are teleported to the Earth through a portal, and Miyoko switches to another screen to see the effect of the great temperature rise on Earth. She laughs, in an evil voice: _"I did it! I made the thing work! With a little help from the mutants and – from that girl." _She turns to Irma._

_Miyoko: _"You did a great job, girl. Soon all people on the Earth will bow down to our feet and obey us, just to get back to their normal temparature! Now we have an enormous power over them!" _She laughs again, then suddenly stops, as she sees Irma's tired, disappointed face._

_Irma, sighing: _"I suppose so."

_Miyoko, in a voice that is suspicious and worried at the same time: _"What is the matter?"

_Irma: _"The turtles should have been here to save me, but they didn't show up… I mean, I am glad to make an elderly lady happy, if I can, but I should have been rescued by now, I think… "

_Miyoko: _"Hmm…"

_Irma: _"And then – I, I just sit here without doing anything, all tied up… I'm a secretary, you know, I am not used to sitting down for a longer period of time… If I were working, I would already have made coffee for my boss twice, done shopping for him, picked up his stuff from the cleaner's… And I would panic around the building, trying to find him, when he shouts for me…"

_She sighs and continues in the same voice as before: _"All that, I have lost… I mean, really, it **is** kind of interesting to be here, with all your gear around and the whole taking-over-the-world thing… But, arrrh, you know… And being crushed, if the turtles don't come and rescue me… That sort of thing…"

_Miyoko, who suddenly realises, that Irma has been tied to the chair all the time (and she probably didn't see it until now, because she forgot her glasses in the retirement home), unties Irma and pats her on the head: _"There, there… What about a cup of tea, while we wait for your rescuers to show up? Or Saki, or whoever comes first?"

_Irma, who is happy to be untied, gives Miyoko a big smile: _"I'd like that!"

_Miyoko and Irma are sitting on the floor in the main computer room of the Technodrome, on their knees with tea cups in their hands, the Japanese way. _

_Miyoko, laughing in a way, that is less villainous than the other times, she has laughed: _"He didn't! Did he really! My Saki! Clumsy and all covered in tomato sauce!"

_Irma, laughing as well: _"Yes, but that wasn't the best part!" 

_Miyoko, winking at Irma, in a low and sort of intimate voice: _"But how did you two meet?"

_Irma thinks back and scratches her head: _"Well, I don't quite remember… But it must have been one of the many times, he kidnapped me…"

_Miyoko puts her palms together under her chin and cries out in an excited, happy voice: _"Really! He did!" _Then the look in her eyes turns distant, and she smiles vaguely: _"That boy is so much like his father!"

_Suddenly, a noise comes from the corridor, where Krang and Shredder disappeared some time ago. Shredder comes out, walking in a very determined way. His cape is torn and his helmet sitting on his head in a crooked way. Behind him Krang comes out, limping on one of the robot legs and with a crack in his glass bowl helmet. _

_Miyoko, putting her tea cup down and getting up, surprised: _"Saki! What happened!"

_Shredder, in an brusque voice: _"Nothing, really."

_Miyoko, ironically: _"Well, I can see that! You are running around like a child, fighting with a brain in a bowl, instead of doing reasonable things! What do you think your fiancée is thinking about that, hah? We just had a grown up talk about life and things like that, and then you come interrupting us in such a manner."

_Shredder gets an expression of panic in his eyes, eyes turning from Miyoko to Irma and back again. He looks like a dog, that knows it is going to be beaten: _"What did you just say?!"

_Irma sits as if struck by lightning, her eyes are very big behind the glasses. Her hands with the tea cup have frozen in their position, and she doesn't even bother to think about the tea being hot._

_Miyoko: _"You heard me, Saki. Your fiancée and I were having a conversation. She has been a very big help for me in taking over the world. And actually, I was going to ask her, when she could move in here."

_Irma, anxious: _"Eh, mrs. Shredder – eh, mrs. Oroku, eh…."

_Miyoko, very certain of herself: _"Don't be shy, child! And we will forget about this whole crushing-if-the-turtles-don't-show-up thing! When everything comes to together, there **are **more important things in life than being destroyed, because some silly reptiles didn't bother to come by, don't you think!"

_Suddenly, a portal opens in the middle of the room, and Rocksteady and Bebop bump out, right into Irma. _

_Bebop: _"Gee, that was **fun!**"

_Rocksteady: _"Yeah, real **fun**. Oh, oh, sorry, little lady! Oh, boss, see, she's not tied up anymore!"

_Bebop: _"If she is not tied up, why couldn't she be the one to fix the mirror, boss? Without ties, she'd run away anyway!"

_Shredder: _"Shut up, you freaks!"

_Irma moans and rubs her arm, that Rocksteady just landed on. _

_Rocksteady grabs Irma over his shoulder and puts her back onto the chair. Within seconds, he has tied her up again. He grunts and looks content at his work._

_Rocksteady: _"Thaat's right. If we should do all the work around here, at least there should be a reason for it!"

_Bebop: _"Yeah, that's right, Rocksteady. You're so clever!"

_Rocksteady, proudly: _"I know." _Turns to Shredder: _"Don't you think so too, boss?"

_Shredder, letting his long saved anger out on the mutant: _"No! You are not clever! There is a reason why I pay you so little! Now shut up, you moron, if you don't want to end up even uglier than you already are!"

_Miyoko looks at the tied up Irma and shakes her head in displease. Then she turns to Shredder and looks at him with annoyance, talking to him in a commanding voice: _"Saki!"

_Shredder, in a sullen voice, as if he were a child: _"What now?"

_Miyoko, still commanding: _"Where are your manners! Untie your fiancée!"

_Scowling at his mother with a very dark look in his eyes, Shredder unties Irma. Meanwhile, Rocksteady and Bebop are whispering in the background._

_Rocksteady: _"Ugly? Me? I think the boss must have hit his head!"

_Bebop: _"Naah, the boss is right! You' not very pretty! That's why you haven't had a date in ages!"

_Rocksteady, offensive: _"Have you?!"

_Bebop, realising his own situation in seconds: _"No… Not really…"

_Rocksteady, with a glimpse of hope in his voice: _"But it isn't all about being pretty! Just look at the boss… He's not only got a date, he's almost got a wife…"

_Bebop: _"Yeah, the boss sure knows how to do it… I always thought the only date he could get would be the electro magnet at the old car dump, but I was wrong…"

_Rocksteady: _ "Yeah…"

_Then, the automatic door, through which Irma came into the Technodrome in the first place, suddenly opens. The four turtles and April with her video camera are standing in the door opening, ready for battle. Shredder, Krang, Miyoko, Irma, Rocksteady and Bebop stand, as if they were paralysed, gazing at the four green ninjas and their reporter friend._

_Raphael, triumphant, pointing at Irma: _"Look! Old tin-face really **has** got Irma!"

_Donatello, surprised: _"Yeah, you are right! I thought that message was a joke!"

_Shredder looks quickly from one turtle to another: _"Joke? Message? What message?"

_Donatello scratches his shell back: _"Well, the one that was left for us in our favourite pizzeria. I guess that's because you don't really know where else to deliver such things… But it was some kind of poem, wasn't it, guys? Come, read it out loud, Leonardo!"

_Leonardo takes out a small, dirty piece of paper from his shell, and clears his throat: _"It says

'Our boss is in love

his mind got all blurry

we've got the dove

so come in a hurry

PS: This really fits in with the theme, don't ya think'

Well, that's all it says", _Leonardo looks at the other side of the paper and shrugs his shoulders. _

_Shredder bangs his head into the control panel of the main computer several times, filling the room with a loud, metallic cracking sound. _

_Krang: _"Hey! Careful with that! If it breaks, I will deduct the repairing costs from your salary!"

_Michaelangelo: _"Yeah, dude, we wanted to tell April and Irma about the note, and then we found out, that Irma was missing, and then – we figured out, that she perhaps might be the 'dove'!" _At first he seems proud of the turtles' logical skills, but as he is speaking, his face expression gets weirder and weirder, as if he cannot believe what he is saying._

_Leonardo then draws his katana and looks intensely at Miyoko: _"And, furthermore, we've come to stop that overheating problem on Earth, which you and your villainous family have caused, mrs. Oroku!"

_Miyoko laughs her evil laughter once again. Then she bends down and draws an even longer katana from underneath one of the computer desks. Leonardo stares at her with his mouth wide open. Miyoko moves the sword back and forth in front of his eyes: _"Well, little reptile boy, you didn't expect that, did you?! The Oroku family of the Foot Clan always stores weapons in the most unexpected places!"

_Within seconds, Leonardo and Miyoko are involved in a thrilling fight with each other. Raphael battles Rocksteady, Donatello battles Bebop, and Michaelangelo battles Krang. Krang cries out all the time for help from Shredder, who seems totally out of sync with the situation. He is running around like a person with amnesia, jumping out of the way when someone tries to hit him with a sword, and ducking his head, when another one throws something at him._

_Irma has taken shelter underneath the chair, she was tied to, and follows the fight with eyes wide open. April is hiding behind a strange machine with multiple tubes attached to it, filming the entire situation._

_Suddenly, everything goes very fast. Raphael takes over the battle with Bebop and is now battling both mutants at a time. Donatello (because he does machines, of course) jumps upon the main computer board and gets control of the large mirror through hitting a few keys on the board. He moves the mirror away from the sun, and then, calmly, he presses the big, red destruction button. The mirror blows up in an enormous smoke cloud. _

_Krang cries out in rage, but it is impossible to hear the exact words. He gets distracted, and he and Shredder, who is already fighting badly, get cornered by Raphael and Michaelangelo. Bebop and Rocksteady are already overpowered and knocked unconscious in another corner. As Miyoko runs to help out her son and Krang, she stumbles over Irma's feet sticking out under the chair, and she gets cornered with the other two villains. _

_Leonardo, coming closer with his katana over his head: _"So… Mrs. Oroku, Shredder, and Krang… What a party…"

_Shredder, to Krang, angrily: _"You! You and your stupid ideas! Overheating the Earth! I have never heard anything more idiotic in my life!"

_Krang, angry as well: _"My idea?! May I remind you, my dear Shredder, that you and your mutants set up this little meeting with the turtles, and – noooo!" _Krang closes his eyes tightly, as Leonardo jumps ahead and lowers his sword against him. Suddenly Irma jumps in front of the three villains and spreads her arms to protect them. She looks with suspicion at the turtles, who stares back at her. For a few long seconds, no one says a word. Even April comes closer and lowers her camera. _

_Irma, standing as a statue in front of the villains: _"Well! Let's call it a draw!"

_Leonardo, upset and confused: _"But Irma! Those guys wanted to kill you!"

_Irma, her voice very loud and clear: _"Perhaps! But you are not going to harm them, nevertheless!"

_April and Raphael: _"Irma!"

_Irma: _"Anyway, if you really wanted to save me, you should have shown up earlier!"

_Donatello: _"But Irma! That freaking note was so hard to crack! It took us hours to find out what was really going on!"

_Irma, smiling vaguely: _"Really?"

_Michaelangelo: _"Yeah, exactemundo! We got here as fast as possible!"

_Irma gets her loud and clear voice back: _"Anyway! You will not hurt them! Back off! **Back off! **You heard me, mut- eh, guys!"

_Krang, astonished: _"What courage…"

_Miyoko, just as astonished as Krang, and in a proud voice: _"That's my girl…"

_Shredder just gazes at her. In that moment, he looks like someone who just lost all his money on a horse that everyone had told him to be invincible. _

_Raphael, very confused: _"But, but… Irma – why?"

_Irma, standing with spread legs and arms across, tossing her head: _"Well, I've had other boyfriends – also some who treated me with more respect! But I've never come so far as meeting the family!" _She looks at the pitiful villains cornered up against one of Krang's huge computers. Then, she suddenly gets annoyed and shakes her head, while she clenches her fists and shakes them at the ceiling. _

_Irma, her voice very annoyed: _"Yes, so I've met the family! But I have had enough of this, anyway! I am tired of being stuck in this metal -… I don't know what it is! And I am tired of being tied to chairs and getting into fights all the time! It's enough! It's over! I am breaking up with you – Saki!" _She gives Shredder an outraged look and walks away from the villains and the circle of turtles around them. _

_The turtles stand speechless. Then Michaelangelo talks, not really able to believe what he just heard: _"Wow… Irma and Shredder… In a relationship?"

_April, shaking her head: "_I can't believe it!"

_Leonardo, very puzzled and not quite sure what to do: _"Okaay…? I think we should leave, guys…"

_The turtles leave the room and the Technodrome. The villains follow the departure of Irma, April and the turtles on one of the big screens. _

_Miyoko, still sitting in the corner with the two others, her voice is very displeased: _"Saki, you brat! Look what you've done! She's walking out on you. Go after her!"

_Shredder, in a defeated voice: _"I – can't – move…"

_Miyoko gives her son a patronising look: _"On second thought, she is far too perfect for you, son. You should find someone more of your own league. What about that one in the yellow suit?"

_Suddenly, Shredder regains his ability to move, he gets up and he runs down the hallway he entered as he chased Krang, far back into theTechnodrome. _

_Miyoko and Krang only hear his shouting: _"Nooooo!"

_Miyoko and Krang look at each other, speechless, shake their heads simultaneously, and then they finally laugh their villainous laughter. _

8


End file.
